Clean Family Fun
by Twitch Hopeless-Savage
Summary: It's Christmas at the Malfoy Manor. Join them in the singing of the carols, the lighting of the tree, the drinking of the egg nog, and ALL THE SEX YOU COULD WANT!


Clean Family Fun

"Happy Christmas, Father." Draco Malfoy held out a small package done up in deep red wrapping paper with golden snitches sprinkled across it. Lucius ripped it from his son's hand and began to tear at the paper, not even commenting on how fine it looked or what a good job Draco did at wrapping it.

"What's this? Crows feet? Are you trying to tell me something?" Lucius held up a pair of black glasses with crow's feet attached to the ends between his fingers, holding it at arm's length away from his person.

"Of course not," Draco said, hiding a grin. "I thought they looked sensible. Besides, it's all the rage… in nursing homes," he quietly added to himself.

"Did you just mutter something?" Lucius hated it when someone was whispering. It meant that they knew something he didn't, and that drove him crazy.

"No, sir," Draco said dutifully. Picking up a glass of water he took a quick sip, trying to hide the glee written all over his face.

"Good. Now, do you actually expect me to wear such an obvious piece of shit? I mean this is even worse than the hat attached to the grey wig you got me last year." The mentioned gift now sat in the basement along with a box of anti-wrinkle cream, clawed hands, adult diapers, ensure and denture cream. Lucius feared getting old. So Draco teased him about it as much as he could, which was always.

Now, if Lucius fell victim to the inevitable aging his body was going to go through he'd be set for life.

"Be nice, Lucius. Draco picked out a thoughtful gift. Here have a glass of egg nog." She passed him a glass of creamy liquid before he could say something he later on wouldn't regret, but should if he was any normal kind of person.

Draco watched the transaction of the glass fearfully. "Mum," he whispered to Narcissa. "Do you think it's a good idea to let him have a drink with alcohol in it? You know how he gets." He could remember previous Christmases where Lucius had been so drunk he: set fire to the tree, stepped into the frozen pool in the back and almost died, broke all of Narcissa's best crystal, raped the mini angel that stay atop the tree, and jacked off on Draco's bed without cleaning up afterwards.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Narcissa flippantly answered, pouring a few more glasses in advance. "It's just rum, puts him right to sleep after a couple of glasses." Draco looked over at his father who was downing the glass rather fast. He looked back at his regal mother who was adjusting something underneath her robes. Draco thought he caught a glimpse of shiny black leather.

"Why do you want him asleep?"

"Cuzz he doesn't come as fast when he is… Here have another Lucius," Narcissa handed her husband another drink, taking his empty glass and tossing it into a bucket. "Now why don't you go upstairs and play with your toys."

"Mum, I'm seventeen. I don't play with toys anymore." Draco rolled his eyes, annoyed that his mother could get so out of it sometime.

"Sorry, I meant the dildo your father and I bought you for your birthday, you know the one with the vibrating tip." Narcissa didn't even blink when she said this. She just poured some egg nog into a cup and added something to it from a vial she pulled from her pocket. "By the way, I left a box of nudie mags on your floor. They were in the dumpster behind a sperm bank."

"Umm… thanks. Maybe I will go do that. But I kinda left the dildo at a… friend's house." He shrugged like it was no big deal. "But the magazines will make a great edition to my collection. I don't have a lot of muggle ones yet."

"I' m glad you like them. Anyway, no worries. Just go up into my closet and use one of my dildoes." She handed Lucius another drink as soon as he the next. "Oh, and honey. While your up there can you get down one of the whips and bring it down, your father is going to get a little rowdy before he hits the sack. They're between the chains and pleather clothes."

"Pleather! Why, mum, why!" Draco plugged his ears. "Too much information. I can deal with a little kinky but that's plain sick." He shivered.

Narcissa just shook her head. "Grow up, honey. Here have some egg nog." She handed him a glass.

"Are you trying to knock me out, too?" Draco stared at the cup in his hands suspiciously.

"No rum for you. I just added a bit of something I whipped up earlier today. It should keep you going all night. But you'd better hurry up and get to your room, the effects are noticeable in at least five minutes. And you'll want to be comfortable." She tossed him the little vial with a clear liquid in it. "Here's some more for a special occasion."

"Thanks, mum." Draco tipped back his head and poured the creamy liquid down his throat, moaning as it burned the lining of his esophagus. Setting the glass down he shook his head and made for the stairs."

"And don't forget the whip. It's your father's favourite."

"I won't. How could I ever forget the whip?" He walked up the stairs, but stopped on the landing to listen.

"You've been a naughty boy, Lucius. It looks like you are going to be punished tonight."

"Do your worst."

"Oh, I will. Don't you worry your pretty little head."

Draco chuckled, feeling himself begin to stiffen. He quickened his pace, knowing how strong his mother's potions could be.


End file.
